Cult magic
FOR THE LOVE OF NARSIE, PLEASE READ THE GUIDE Cult magic is what being a cultist is all about. To use this magic you need to have an arcane tome and draw runes with proper words. The drawing is made with your own blood, so if you do it alot, you might lose alot of health, try to have a bruise pack with you, or at least some food. Once the rune is drawn, click on it to chant an invocation. If everything is right, the rune's spell effects should appear. If the rune is invalid or cannot work for some reason, you will still make a chant, and the rune will glow a little, but nothing will happen. The starting talisman When you become a Cultist at round start, you will have this in your backpack. Its a special talisman, which can be invoked 5 times to spawn a regular 1-use talisman of your choice. Make sure to hide this from Security Personell or they will robust your ass. {| border="2" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" align="left" ! style=' At the beginning of the round, you start out with a paper in your backpack. Resist the urge the whip that bad boy out unless no one is around. Put the paper into your box in your backpack. What happens the first five minutes of the round will either make or break the cult if someone gets caught and the station goes on a crusade. So wait until there is no one else around and the AI is looking somewhere else, summon your tome, the coordinate paper, and the stun paper. They gave me a word but didnt give me a jogging suit Now that you have your tome, either put it away or put known words into your notes section if anyone else has announced their word. Depending on the situation, put the stun talisman in your pocket. Announce using the coordinate paper your word and if you feel like it, a place to become a safehouse. I like the abandoned ship or the derelict chapel. Cult Headquarters If you are able to, it is recommended to break into EVA, great if you're an assistant or clown and steal the RCD while people are looking elsewhere then RCD into the teleporter, go to the AI satelite room and space the beacon. telecomms satellite and RCD out. Or just space yourself from escape. Make your way to the White Ship if you aren't being followed, fill your oxygen tanks and jetpacks and do some research there. The first rune you will want and will typically get is the convert rune. If you cannot get into space, the area near disposals is rarely checked and hard to see around in. It will do as a temporary base. Derelict or AI sat work the best, if you manage to get there. Mining station and prison station also works well, just don't forget to cut the cameras. Finally, you can use any part of the huge maintenance tunnel network on the station just as well! REDACTED Now there are more areas with maintenance that have little rooms. Hooked on Phonics: CTHULHU EDITION or how to research words Now you've started researching words. The best way to do this is start by using two known words then going down the list to fill in the last word. Here is a list to research * 1) convert (join / blood / self) * 2) blood drain (you now have teleport) (travel) * 3) wall (destroy) * 4) ghost (Hell) * 5) summon tome (see) * 6) EMP (technology) * 7) stun (hide) * 8) Notice (other) With the final word researched you can and should now communicate your newly found knowledge, with the rune you just finished drawing. Setting up If you are setting up in a place AI has camera access to, the first thing you should do is cut it. dont forget to cut cameras behind walls that have your hideout in sight kiss the ground you walk on, not anymore. AI is stealthcultist's worst enemy, it must not have ANY chance to notice you. Then set up the teleport rune. If you are planning on making teleport talismans, have one teleport rune with a unique word, so that every time you use a teleport talisman with this word, you teleport to that rune. If not, just set up a teleport rune which connects to a rune on the station, thats how you will be able to enter and leave the hideout. You can have up to 10 teleport networks, so you can set up a whole portal room, with different runes leading to different places on the station. Finally, ensure that no intruders can enter the hideout by setting up and activating wall runes at all entrances. Your hideout is now ready, use it for all kinds of your cultist needs. The Runes Each rune contains three words written in unknown dialect. There are 10 words used for rune scribing, what they mean in english is: "travel", "self", "see", "Hell", "blood", "join", "technology", "destroy", "hide", "other". Your Arcane tome, however, is written in an unknown dialect and initially you do not know what all of the words in it mean. There are 2 ways to find out meaning of unknown words. First, you can simply use sacrifice rune to sacrifice humans and monkeys, with each sacrifice comes a chance to suddenly remember a rune word. The other way is through trial and error. Knowing 2 out of 3 words needed for some rune, you can find out the last word with just a little bit of experimentation. Dont forget: All proper runes always have fixed colors and sprites, while failrunes are random. {| border="2" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" align="left" class="wikitable sortable" ! style=' It took a while but we located the captain, killed him and sacrificed his body to the great one. All we left behind on the station was our mark, blood, gibs, and the bodies of the many non believers. They are sending our escape shuttle to another station....and we will cleanse that station too. Below I have listed the most effective means of showing the feeble minded the might of Nar-Sie. How to into Space The biggest problem facing the cult is getting caught early or not being able to research words. Here is a fun and easy way to to get into space to safely research. Get a toolbox, a firesuit, gloves if possible and a few cups of robust coffee. Proceed to the chapel and if the chaplain is there, ask him to massdrive you, sending you to the derelict. If the chaplain isnt there, break down the wall and grab a coffin to put into the mass driver.Once you have hit the derelict, drink your coffee and go into the pressurized and warm environment to the east. A space suit will be north from there. As a note, the abandoned ship makes the best base with wall runes as it cannot be broken into except by the chaplain. Ghost Legion If you were smart, you researched your words and you can now manifest an army. This requires a medibot (but medibots are useless now) for sustained use. What you need will be an active teleport rune that goes to the main station, 3 or 4 cult armor runes and a manifest ghost rune. Manifest as many ghosts as you have armor for, have them teleport to the station to MAIM BURN AND KILL. Summoning others by yourself If you are by yourself, you can still summon your cultist friends. Set up a manifest ghost next to a summon cultist (or free cultist) rune and manifest two ghosts. Have the two ghosts help summon your friend. No medibot On the chance that you are on the mining station or just dont have a medibot, you can still heal yourself. Set up a blood drain rune next to a manifest ghost rune. Manifest the ghost and have him stand on the blood drain rune and drain him of life. Rinse and repeat as needed. Constructs Using the supply-paper starting cultists are granted from their dark lord, they are able to create an army of shades and constructs. This can be used to bring those to your side who typically would never do so on their own, like the chaplain or security officers. A wise move is to create an artificer first, which saves you valuable points on the supply-paper. Category:Game Modes Category:Guides